


Look What We've Done

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: I apologize for this ahead of time, I don't know what the fuck happened, M/M, Not Beta Read, give me a chance, please read this, this is not well planed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: Looking back at it all now it's obvious what happened. But at the time I hadn't the slightest clue what a disaster I had caused. It's worth it, undeniably worth it.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> still trying new things

So maybe jumping head first (quite literally) into an unknown planetary anomaly might not have been the best idea. And admittedly doing so on a first contact mission in the bum fuck nowhere of the federation was probably one of the more impulsive things that I had done. But when you don't give two shits about your life, and the situation has already turned into a cluster fuck, well then who gives a damn. On the brighter side of this decidedly bad (and likely unwise decision on my part) the captain is safe, so in my (bias as hell) opinion whatever happens is automatically worth it. The sensation of falling is jarring but not entirely unexpected, the blinding swirl of color on the other hand is. After what feels like minutes my back meets gravel with an unpleasant crunch. I slowly open my eyes (when had I closed them?) to a pink sky with gray altocumulus clouds, wincing I sit up and glance around. Ten yards away to my left is a field of tall blue grass of some sort, three yards to my right is the same, in front of me is more gravel. I stand on shaky legs and turn to look behind me when a small high pitched voice draws my attention to the right, a small (barely four foot) humanoid (female?) with long curly red hair pale cream colored skin and delicate features. "You lie." "Pardon?" "You lie." "You speak standard." "Sometimes." The being walks towards me. On closer inspection I notice that they have large eyes (HUGE), light gray sclera , blue irises, and gold glowing pupils. "Who are you? Where am I?" I ask, they simply smile at me. Silence stretches out for several awkward moments before they grab my arm and yank me forwards with surprising strength. "You wont last long by your self.come with me, I will help you be honest.Then you can go back." This can go wrong in hundreds of ways,"Very well then." but fuck it I don't have anything to lose.

"What the fuck just happened?!" One minute Spock is calmly standing beside me, the next he is shoving me to the dirt and tumbling head first into a glowing sphere that disappeared before I could even blink. Uhura looks horrified, staring at the spot her friend just vanished from. Bones is already comming Scotty trying to find him. The natives are murmuring, the translator only providing clips and phrases. The king of this planet(The hell if i can remember his name) approaches me,"Your First Officer has spared you from the trial Captain Kirk, I pray for him to pass." " What do you mean by pray that he passes and trial?" He looks down at my shoes for a moment"...Some are taken by the goddess, some she saves others are never found ". **Oh** **fuck!**


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the shortness  
> I went back and rewrote this chapter

**Oh fuck!**   Of all the things I could be told right now _that_ was not what I needed to hear. Shit shit shit this is bad, no worse than bad this is...Fuck! There isn't even a word for how absolutely fucked this situation is. Pulling out my communicator I contact my chief engineer  "Scotty tell me you have anything on where Spock is." "I'm lookin lad, so far nothin." god damn it.  

No one tells you this but walking through tall grass is annoying, itchy, and easy to get lost in. If it wasn't for the short being practically dragging me to... wherever the hell we are going, I'd be lost. "Where are we going..." "you may call me Leel." "So where is our exact destination Leel?"  "You know, you just don't see." Well that was fucking helpful. Glancing around all I see is an ocean of tall blue grass and a carnation pink sky. The sent of honey and roses are carried on a gentle breeze, I close my eyes and take it in, when I open them the scenery has changed. The tall blue grass that surrounded us has shifted to overgrown bentgrass, carnations, daisies, and roses, the pink sky has turned royal blue, white cirrus clouds drifting above. A soft buzzing fills the warm air, and honey bees go from flower to flower. I look to Leel to find them beaming at me"You have pretty memories it seems." "I don't know what you are referring to, I do not recall anything like this in my life." "You lie to your self...again." "I am not. Vulcans do not lie." "Look around, is this not at least familiar?" Looking around brings the nagging sense of nostalgia... almost a the feeling of retuning a second home after many years, of breathing in fresh air and the sent of sleep at the same time. This is unsettling and intriguing at once. What the hell is this shit? Why is this place? illusion? so familiar? What is Leel? Who is Leel? Why ,how, and what do they know about all of this? "What is the purpose of this? Why do you hide things from your self?" "I have no idea what you are referring to." "It's sad to see a smart man act so stupid." "I do not know why you are insulting me but it is unnecessary and childish." "I don't insult I state facts, and what's wrong with being a little childish on occasion? I find acting like a child every so often to be a sine of good mental health." "That is debatable. Now would you please tell me what is gong on?" " I'm helping you go back to where you belong." " And where do you believe I belong?" " With the one you love more than anything of course." That was an unexpected answer. What the fuck dose that even mean? Who do I apparently 'love more than anything'? Seriously what is this fuckery and why in the hell is it happening right now of all times. This is going to be a long...whatever this shit is.

I look to the king fucker of this damn planet a demand for an explanation on my tongue when he launches into one before I could ask. "The goddess's name changes with the seasons. Every few moons she will take people who interest her, though if someone takes their place she doesn't stop them. She will judge them within moments of their arrival to her realm, if she thinks she can help them she will, if not then...we don't know what happens."     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the pathetic shortness of this chapter for some reason a lot of this chapter didn't save so i'm just putting up what i have tell me what you thought and what i can do to improve (other than a longer chapter)
> 
> rewrote this today I wont be able to post chapter three for awhile (visiting my dog at my parent's for the weekend, yes only there for my dog)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
